This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall objective of this proposal is to conduct a randomized controlled study to examine the effects of 16-week home based strength training porgram on insulin sensitivity, insulin secretion, beta-cell function, and body fat distribution. Results of this study will contribute to the implemenation of tailored and culturally appropriate lifestyle interventions for the prevention of obesity related co-morbidities (i.e. type 2 diabetes and obesity related cancers) in at risk minority youth.